Mario Kart Nexus
Mario Kart Nexus is the next major mario kart title to be released late 2012-early 2013, and will have the most major (and serious) updates to gameplay yet, and will lose some of the series' previous kart aspects(like the crazy handling in comparison to other racing games), while retaining most of the core aspects (weapons, battles, etc.). It will also be a public test bed for a new engine simply called (...)-01R (for reasons currently known only to me) and will feature an in-game '''AND '''wii/3DS/wii U menu accessible forum for bug reporting and general suggestions/conversations. This game also has a sync feature with the first two Rain Of Fire games. thumb|300px|right|The special edition's startingthumb|300px|right|The starting song (final without swears) modes The main modes in mario kart nexus are: Championship Championship mode is the normal fare for mario kart games, but it has battles included and also can be switched to online mode where you select a character and play through a single grand prix and it's related battle. Arcade The arcade mode is standard fare with races, battles, and time trials. Another feature included in arcade is the record mode, where you first complete a race, then take "footage" of the race, edit it, then post it on the Mario kart Nexus channel. Online The online mode is a specialised online arcade mode with different characters to be unlocked over time. Another feature of the online mode is the new W.D.S (Weapons Deployment System) which not only makes you able to store an extra power-up but also makes it so that you have to complete an action on the touch screen, or for the 3DS and wii a certain movement with the wiimote/3DS. Spectate Spectate mode is a new mode for the Mario kart franchise, as it is mainly just a spectator mode with added perks. The main perk is that you can "bet" (say what someone will do) to get power-up's that help the person that you are a "fan" for. One of the main advances is that all tv and online modes are on one server, and everyone that logs on can fill grandstands in "the complex" which houses all the tracks in the game. It will be accessed by moving the thumbstick/D-pad to the left and pressing the "Go to the Complex-ONLINE" button (pressing the OFFLINE button randomly generates a complex and race setup). Special edition: Mario kart nexus: ARCH This is the special edition of Mario kart nexus, which constists of: *A new strating movie *(slightly) Better graphics (thanks to a new engine) *1 new "mystery character" (wheatly) *An "ultimate" vehicle class & cup *A new in-game sound track + CD *A special (basic) steering wheel *A slightly altered story (yes you heard me, story) Tracks *important* table with tracks will come up later, ie is bugging out with the editor. Category:The 77 Shadow Maces Category:Games By The 77 Shadow Maces Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games